


Fuzzy Dances

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Written in a day, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Little one shot about Glimmer and Adora dancing and warm fuzziness that Adora feels.





	Fuzzy Dances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still doing just like short one-shots cause I haven't thought of anything longer yet but just expect more every once in a while. They aren't much or are serious but eh, gotta write, right?

There is a small pause in the craze of making Adora a dress. The ball is rapidly approaching and she still does not have one. Glimmer feels like she is close but she can sense Adora is getting overwhelmed. If she’s being honest, Glimmer is feeling the same. Especially with Bow going with Perfuma, her mind is a mess. Maybe a break is for the best. **  
**

Glimmer looks over at the other girl. Adora is spread across her bed, staring up at the ceiling. There is a small frown on her face. Her leg bounces both with her thoughts and her inability to stay still. Glimmer shifts a little closer.

“Everything alright?” She asks.

Adora’s answer is a deep, long sigh.

“Is it about the ball?” When Adora nods, Glimmer continues. “Have I’ve been overwhelming you about anything? Like with the dress. Cause if so, sorry.”

“What? N-No. It’s not you,” Adora finally speaks. She props herself up on her arms. “I mean, the ball  _is_  worrying me. Never been to one. It’s all new to me. I barely know what any of this stuff is! The only reason I do is because of that first day we met. At the village festival. But even then I still don’t know anything. How the heck do you even dance?”

Glimmer holds back a snort. There is something endearing about Adora not understanding anything. It is sad, yes, that the Horde has kept so many things any other person would find normal from Adora. Parties, horses, dancing, family relationships outside of mom and dad–Glimmer wonders if Adora has ever seen snow in real life. But the reactions Adora gives when she learns these things and comes to love them makes Glimmer’s day.

The smaller girl stands to her feet and sticks out her hand to Adora. “I’ll teach ya.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really. As a princess I had to learn a lot about dancing. Part of what comes with the title. C’mon.”

Adora slowly takes the hand. Glimmer helps her to her feet before guiding her to the middle of the room. She take Adora’s other hand in her own. “Just follow my lead, okay?”

“Okay…” Adora answers. She begins to look down at her feet as they move around the room. But Glimmer quickly corrects her, telling her to not look down. Adora snaps her head up and locks onto Glimmer’s soft lilac eyes. She feels reassured.

There are moments Adora trips over her own feet. There are moments she even steps on Glimmer’s toes. After some curses and apologizes, Adora begins to get the hang of dancing. Glimmer begins to let Adora lead the dance. More slips but slowly they are no more.

Adora smiles, laughs even, as she starts spinning Glimmer around. Any doubts she had about the ball fade away as she falls into sync with the other girl. There is something about this, moving as one, fills Adora with warmth. She can’t put her finger on the way she feels. All she knows is that seeing Glimmer grinning ear to ear brings her joy. She wishes for this moment to last forever. She doesn’t want this to end.

Adora tips Glimmer over, just like she did with her days before when they got the letter. A thought that Adora has never had before crosses her mind as she looks at her friend.  _Lean in close. Draw her close, maybe a tight hug even. Lock her lips with hers._

“OW!” Glimmer shouts the second Adora drops her. She rubs her head and sits up. “What the heck?”

Glimmer can see Adora is looking away from her now. She is doing her best to hide a blush creeping across her face.

“S-Sorry. I think we should go back to figuring out my dress or something else. I think that is enough dancing for right now.”

“I…Uh…Okay. Good job by the way. You picked that up pretty quick.”

“Thank you…”

—

It’s a slow day at Brightmoon. Maybe that is for the best. Everyone is readjusting back to life after the battle. Whenever the Horde returns, they will be ready. But for now, everyone deserves a rest. Though resting still is a work in progress for Adora.

She has been entertaining herself with a bouncy ball when she hears a knock on the door. Adora catches the ball after it bounces back from the wall. “Come in.”

The door creaks open and reveals Glimmer. With her powers back and no longer glitching every minute, the young princess is looking better than ever. Looking at her well and happy brings back the feelings Adora felt days ago when she was taught how to dance. Has it really been that short of a time? It feels like ages ago. At least Glimmer is safe.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Glimmer asks.

“Better. You?”

“Fine.”

“Did you need something or were you just checking up on me?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to do something. I know you get bored easily and I have nothing to do at the moment. So, why not kill some time.”

Adora thinks for a moment, tossing the ball back and forth in her hands. The thought of her dance lesson is still fresh in her mind. Actually, it is stuck in her mind. She only got to dance with Glimmer one other time at the ball before everything came crashing down. Heck, after everything that has happened over the past few days any excuse to spend time with Glimmer sound great right about now.

“Wanna teach me some more dance moves?” Adora says. She throws the ball back down on her bed.

“Really?” Glimmer blinks. Surprised by the suggestion. It’s the last thing she would have thought Adora would say. “I mean, sure! That sounds great.”

Adora sticks out her hand. Glimmer strolls over and takes a hold of her hand. They get into their positions, keeping their eyes locked on each other. Slowly, they move around together in a circle. Like a well oiled machine, they are in perfect sync. No stepping on toes, no tripping on feet, nothing to break the moment.

Without warning, Adora lifts up Glimmer just like she had done with Perfuma. Glimmer is taken aback by the sudden move but quickly is overcomed by exhilaration.

“Sometimes I forget how strong you are when you aren’t She-ra,” Glimmer tells Adora.

Adora can only smile at the comment. Looking at Glimmer enjoy being lifted fills her with the same feeling. A fuzzy warmth and a urge to kiss her. Her body reacts to her thought before she has time to process them.

She brings Glimmer down, gives her a small spin, and gives her a kiss on the lips. The moment only last a second. Adora’s mind quickly snaps back into reality and she jerks away from her friend. “I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me! I just-”

She curses as her face becomes bright red. Glimmer is frozen in place, processing what just happened. Once she pieces it together, she moves closer to Adora.

“It’s okay! I mean, I didn’t expect that at all but…I’m not mad at you for it if you’re worried about that?”

“You’re not?”

“No. I, well, might have actually…liked it. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to do the same for a while now.”

“Seriously? So feeling all weirdly warm and fuzzy and wanting to do that isn’t weird?”

 _Of course she doesn’t know,_  Glimmer thinks.  _This will be fun explaining crushes and love to her._

“No, it’s not, Adora. It is completely normal. Lots of people feel that but usually people try to figure out first if the other feels the same before they kiss them like that. You got lucky that I do.”

Relief washes over Adora. “That is nice to know…Well..if it is normal then…could I ask for another. If that’s fine by you.”

“I would love that.”

Glimmer has to stand on the tips of her toes to kiss Adora. This time, they don’t pull away from each other for a few seconds. The feeling in Adora’s chest doesn’t fade away, rather it grows but becomes softer. There are large smiles on both their faces when they pull away from each other.

“You want to dance some more?” Glimmer asks.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
